1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for managing currency transactions, and in particular, to an inexpensive system for securely distributing and accepting scrip at numerous widely distributed gaming devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a rapid expansion of the gaming industry. Much of the income derived from such games is collected at gaming devices like slot machines and video poker games.
Revenue from such gaming devices can be increased in one of two ways: by increasing the number of transactions or by increasing the average wager per transaction. The number of transactions can be most easily increased simply by increasing the number of available machines. However, increasing the number of gaming devices can be a costly enterprise.
In the past, most gaming machines used coins as a medium of exchange. The machine accepted the wager in coin, and if the player was successful, paid winnings immediately from coin stored in the machine itself. While effective, such coin machines are expensive to maintain. Since the money taken in by the gaming device generally exceeds jackpots paid out, the accumulated money (in coin) must be removed from each machine on a periodic basis. This collection can be difficult, because coins can be heavy and unwieldy.
Recent years have seen a movement away from coin-only machines and a proliferation of gaming machines that also accept currency as a medium of exchange. In fact, currently, 60% or more of gaming machines can accept wagers in currency. Although they represent an improvement from the coin machines of the past, currency-accepting gaming machines have proved to be no panacea. Currency acceptors do not obviate the need to pay out winnings in coin. For example, if the player cashes out with $25.50 remaining in the payout account, the gaming device can only issue winnings in coin (in this case, 104 quarters). Since players will often terminate play at such times, the coinage paid out generally exceeds wager coinage entered into the machine, and a cache of coin in the gaming device must be maintained and frequently replenished.
Gaming machines that deal with scrip can help ameliorate this problem. However, existing scrip distribution systems do not offer a complete solution to the problem. For example, the system disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,832, issued Jan. 11, 2000 to Saunders et al. discloses a cashless peripheral device for a gaming system. With this system, when the user decides to cash out, the gaming system computes the amount of money due the player and prints a barcode representing this amount on a ticket that is drawn from a continuous roll of unprinted tickets. After printing, the printed bar code is read to verify that it is correct before the ticket is issued to the user. The code is also transmitted to a central computer for storage. The user can then insert the ticket in another gaming machine. By comparing the information on a player card with information printed on the ticket, a determination is made as to whether the ticket is valid. If the ticket is valid, the gaming machine itself determines the cash-in value from the printed code on the ticket. Credits are issued, and the ticket is passed into a storage bin and is eventually discarded.
There are a number of problems with such a system. First, it requires the use of a player card to store information that is used to validate the printed ticket. Second, there is no provision for the re-use of tickets. As a result, as was true with coins, each gaming device will have to be periodically emptied of discarded tickets. Further, the discarded tickets still present visible codes that can be collected and scanned, and may be used to compromise the security of the gaming system.
What is needed is a system which does not require the use of a player card to verify the validity issued scrip, provides for the re-use of scrip, and allows the scrip to be erased and re-used multiple times.